


Mall Santa

by hoshigayki



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shopping Malls, mello is angry, per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshigayki/pseuds/hoshigayki
Summary: Matt and Mello both work in the "festivities" section of a mall on the same day; Matt is a Mall Santa, whereas Mello is an angel. When the day is up, the two decide to have a little fun, right on the Santa chair.





	Mall Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays gays (especially you Ash). c:

If not for the surprising amount of money given to him for a day’s work, Matt would have turned down the job offer immediately. For some reason unknown to him, he had been contacted about taking the position of a Mall Santa for the day. Considering his current lack of funding, Matt decided that one day of having to be near children and away from cigarettes would be worth it. 

 

When Matt walked into the mall, embarrassing Santa costume complete with a plush pillowcase tucked into his belt, he immediately knew why he had been requested at this particular mall. 

 

Mello, with an evilly satisfied smirk, stood next to the Santa chair, decked out in an angel costume. If not for the fact that they were in public and that children were arriving soon, Matt frankly would have hidden both of them in the enormous plastic Christmas tree and would have had his way with the blond boy right then and there. 

 

“Hi  _ Santa _ , are you excited for today?” Mello grinned almost cat-like. Matt sighed, already regretting his lack of cigarettes. 

 

“Well, I suppose I am if it means I’ll be getting to spend the day near you,” Matt smiled even wider when Mello’s expression turned ireful and he yanked roughly on Matt’s beard (solely to be petty).

 

“Fuck off. Besides, we have to get to our places. If they’re paying us this goddamn much, we might as well do it right,” Mello retorted, swiftly walking to the Nativity setup the mall had chosen to demonstrate. Weird. Matt had thought that wouldn’t be allowed considering all the rules against public decorations leaning towards one specific religion. He didn’t really care though, as long as it meant he would be near Mello. 

 

A few short minutes later, after Matt had settled on the chair, talked to the person running the shitshow, and fixed his beard, a swarm of children trampled into the mall, parents barely able to hold them back in line. Damn Mello. The fucker had almost given Matt a hard-on, which would have been  _ disastrous  _ considering what his job entailed. Traumatizing kids was one thing he didn’t want to do. 

 

Time was a bitch. It seemed to Matt that the day lasted thrice as long as it normally would – probably just to spite him. He wondered how Mello was doing in the Nativity area, hidden behind the gaudy pine that acted as the centerpiece of the mall. No matter. He’d see Mello soon enough, and then they’d leave this hellhole together. The kids were little devils (most likely why the job paid so damn well). Snot dribbled down their noses as they spouted out gifts upon gifts that they wanted for Christmas. Some kids asked for modest things, whereas other kids requested things as insane as a real life t-rex. Despite whatever items the children asked for, Matt promised every time that he would check with his elves.

 

That would have been nice, seeing Mello as an elf. He stopped paying attention to the influx of greedy little bastards as he daydreamed about what it would really be like  _ being _ Santa. He imagined himself walking around the workplace, dozens upon dozens of (even shorter) Mello elves working their asses off making toys. Wait… Matt didn’t  _ have _ to make toys for children. He was  _ Santa _ , the boss around these parts. The toy trains and cars warped into… different kinds of toys. The kind that Matt so desperately wanted to use on Mello right then and there. 

 

He had to stop this train of thought right now. No matter what he was imagining, the reality was that children were  _ on his lap _ . And even though they were short, they weren’t Mello. 

 

As less and less children entered the line and the masses thinned out, Matt grew more and more antsy to get paid, get out of there, and ravage Mello as soon as he got home. Maybe sooner. After all, parking lots were a thing. 

 

Almost as if Matt’s mind was read, Mello sauntered over to the Santa throne as soon as he realized the kids were gone. In the morning, Matt hadn’t been able to get a good look at Mello’s costume. He didn’t realize how  _ gorgeous _ it made Mello. The dress itself was simple enough, a white garb modestly covering Mello’s figure, long sleeves draping over his hands. But what really made the outfit was the golden belt that rested above Mello’s hips. It was just tight enough to lightly show his soft curves, but not more than what Matt would have wanted. Mello was  _ his, _ after all.

 

“Did you have fun? Letting children sit on you all day,” Mello snarked, walking closer still to Matt. Not long after, Mello settled in Matt’s lap in a more intimate way than the children previously had. 

 

“I did. But I’m going to have even more fun now that my pretty little angel is finally next to me,” Matt grinned, causing Mello to whack him in the head with the cheap plastic halo he had been given. He ran a gloved finger under Mello’s dress, brushed against his pale thighs with the leather and up still. To his absolute  _ delight _ , Mello had decided to go commando that day. A risky (but, in Matt’s opinion, an utterly arousing) plan was forming quickly in Matt’s brain. The look that Mello gave him told Matt that his partner was thinking the exact same thing. 

 

“Honey, I know you like to be loud, but I’m going to challenge you this time. We’re going to be as quiet as possible, but you’re still going to feel just as good as you usually do,” Matt whispered in Mello’s ear. Mello narrowed his eyes.

 

“If you think I can’t control myself, you’re even more of a fucking idiot than I thought,” Mello responded, attention suddenly drawn to the sound of a zipper near Matt’s crotch. He watched, licking his lips in anticipation as Matt freed his now-hard cock from the constraints of his boxers and corduroy Santa pants and fetched a small bottle of lube from his back pocket. 

 

Matt didn’t have to say it; there wasn’t time for him to stretch Mello. Not that Mello minded. In his opinion, not being stretched gave him an even larger burn, and he absolutely relished the pain garnishing the deep underlying pleasure. Mello began tapping the arm of the chair impatiently as Matt squirted a glob of lube onto his hands and hastily coated his cock with it. Even though nothing had happened yet, Mello was also already hard, eagerly (though he wouldn’t admit it) waiting to be filled to the brim with Matt’s cock. 

 

Mello hissed quietly as he gripped onto the arms of the chair as Matt lined himself up at Mello’s entrance and began pushing in. Once he had gotten all the way, Mello smirked, pleased with himself for being able to take Matt in one go without preparation. 

 

“I  _ know _ you can go faster than that, moron. Let’s go. You don’t want to get caught, do you?” Mello grumbled, exhaling slightly as he felt Matt retreat. A quiet whimper was pulled from his lips, painted pink from having to be an angel, when Matt snapped Mello’s hips down to the base of his cock. Mello wrapped a hand around to the back of Matt’s neck and looked him in the eyes with a gleam that almost looked like he was  _ challenging _ Matt, seeing how hard he would go in a place as public as this. To a bystander, it simply looked like Mello was sitting on Matt’s lap since the dress had been pulled down to shelter what was really going on. 

 

Never one to back down from a challenge, meaningful or not, Matt continued thrusting upward, softly growling in satisfaction when he felt Mello begin to match his thrusts. They were being more brutal with their thrusts than usual, even in a public place. Whether they would admit it or not, Mello and Matt really didn’t want to get caught fucking in a mall, so finishing quickly was favorable. Matt was proud of Mello; despite him thrusting directly into Mello’s prostate, the blond was able to keep his noises down to soft gasps and the occasional whimper. 

 

As Mello felt his balls tighten, Matt wrapped his hand around Mello’s stiff cock, pumping it vigorously while looking at Mello with a pleased smirk. Maybe there was one good thing about working here (other than the sex, which shouldn’t have even been happening); the soft yet textured leather of Matt’s Santa gloves gave Mello a new sensation, a delightfully sensual one at that. Mello let out a soft, strangled groan as he felt himself cum all over Matt’s black gloves. Frankly, he didn’t know how he managed to be so quiet. The mixture of tantalizing texture and adrenaline from being so close to prying eyes made it one of the best orgasms Mello had experienced without the help of toys and other equipment. 

 

Not long after, Matt felt himself spurt thick ropes of cum into Mello’s ass as his cock softened and slipped out of Mello’s abused asshole. Some cum leaked out onto Matt’s lap, allowing Matt to feel rather pleased with himself. It was quite an arousing sight, after all. He could pass the whitish dribble on his pants as mucous from a particularly disgusting child, and his gloves obviously could be hidden in pockets. Mello got up, glaring at Matt as he yanked his dress down. 

 

“Great, you made us stay longer in this dump than we had to. I’m out,” Mello berated, storming off to the entrance of the mall. Matt stayed seated on his throne for a few minutes longer, enjoying the view of Mello’s supple ass in that ironically chaste dress. He zipped his pants and strolled to the entrance, getting a large check and a confused glance from the lady at the front before driving home. He still couldn’t get the image of Mello the Elf out of his head. Well, there was always next Christmas.


End file.
